World of Woofcraft
World of Woofcraft is an episode in Season 1 of Dog with a Blog. This episode scored 2.6 million viewers. Plot Stan wants to meet his gaming companions; Chloe wants to get her ears pierced. Episode Summary Stan loves his new game, Realm of the Tower, and has been playing it with his online friend, Kilgore. When he finds out that players of the game will be meeting in the park, he and Kilgore decide to meet. But when Avery reminds him that he is a dog, Avery decides to pretend to be Stan and meet Kilgore. They decide to pretend that she uses a voice modifier so Kilgore won't be confused about the different voice. They also decide that Stan will tell Avery questions through a headset and earpiece. When Kilgore (whose real name is Kevin) and Avery meet, they become friends. Later Stan gets annoyed because Avery keeps asking different questions than the ones he wants her to ask and interrupts Kevin and Avery who were talking. This causes Avery to get annoyed with Stan. Later when Stan is playing with Kevin, Avery tries to talk to him but she accidentally causes them to lose the game. Kevin (who is now angry since he lost the game) insults Avery by calling her stupid and saying she is weirder than Ellen, then kills Stan's avatar and takes all his stuff. Stan tells Avery that it never would've happened if she had stayed out of it and that it is all her fault. Later Avery finds out that Stan liked Kevin so much because he didn't know he was a dog and because of that Stan considered him a real friend. After Avery hears this she tells Stan that she considers him a friend even though he is a dog. When she tells him this they forgive each other. Later they get revenge on Kevin by breaking into his fortress in the game and killing his avatar. Meanwhile, Chloe tries to convince Ellen and Bennett to get her ears pierced. To distract her they make Tyler watch her but things go wrong when Chloe gets Tyler to get her ears pierced. When he finds out that she wasn't allowed to get them pierced he tries to get the earrings out but Ellen finds out anyway. When they find out, Ellen and Bennett punish Chloe with no TV. Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Mick as Stan Guest Cast *Paul McGinnis as Puppeteer for Stan's hands *Garrett Ryan as Kevin Quotes *'Avery:' I care about who you are, not what you are. *'Stan:' I love you Avery. *'Avery:' I love you too Stan. ---- *'Tyler:' You neven told me they said no?! *'Chloe:' You never asked. *'Tyler:' Stop saying something I would say! ---- *'Kevin:' What are you doing? Knock it off! *Stan: Hey Kilgore, say hello to my real friend, her name is Avery & she has a battle axe to grind. *'Avery:' Yeah that’s right Kevin! How does it feel losing to a girl? *'Kevin:' NOOO! *'Stan:' Holy cow! you beat him! *'Avery:' I have no idea what I just did!! *Hugs Stan* ---- *'Stan:' Okay, if you're gonna live through my eyes, you gotta be like a dog, eat sleep and breathe like a dog. You gotta lotta work to do, okay? Lesson one, get off the couch! *'Avery:' *Stands up* *'Stan:' Good. You’re ready. Running Gag *Tyler draws a handlebar mustache on nearly every picture in the house, even Bennett’s child psychologist diploma. Trivia *The title, World of Woofcraft, is a reference to World of Warcraft. *When Avery says "Avery Jenkins!!!" It is a reference to the internet meme Leroy Jenkins. *Following Avery screaming "Avery Jennings!!!" the whole scene is like the Leroy Jenkins video, where Avery/Leeroy yell "Time's up!" then runs in, then Stan/Other Person freaks out over Avery/Leeroy running in. *This is the first DWAB appearance of Mick on TV, replacement of Kuma. Despite this being his first TV appearance, it was his third episode filmed. *Stan seemed uncomfortable to be called a cat despite in Dog with a Hog he's a quarter cat. * This episode aired part of a Disney Channel marathon containing episodes about pets. Goofs *When Stan said he tried the Gamer Juice (while blogging), he begins typing really fast but before mentioning it, he was already calm. *Gamer Juice should contain caffeine, not sugar, because sugar cannot speed up the body that quickly, unlike caffeine. *Tyler already drew a mustache on a picture of Ellen, but later in the episode when you scan the photo in the background, there is no mustache drawn. *Avery claimed that she was Poodlelover152, but Stan previously stated he was a dog with the ladies, so Kevin should have suspected something. * Chloe wouldn’t have been able to get her ears pierced without a parent/guardian present, yet she got them pierced with Tyler present (while Typer was under 18). Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2012 Episodes